Songs and Songs Parodies
by Thunderfoot Crossheart
Summary: just a series of songs song by characters that they are about so I hope you like and lol at them
1. Ganon's Gone

**Jrod96: Well Welcome to... well its not really a fanfic, but idc (I don't care) this is going to be a series of songs sung by the ****characters that they are about so lets get to it.**

* * *

singer Link: If darkness finds you tonight to drown out all your light and give you hell and give you hell I'll ride up in little time I'll be there by your side to keep you well to keep you well if enemies are at your door to take you to Ganondorf I'll play my song I won't be long Mountain Swamp and Ocean Floors I'll raise up my Skyward Sword and I'll stay strong I'll stay so strong I can feel your soul in me Because we share the strongest Link And I would do it for you And Hyrule Baby, I'm not giving up I'll play you every single song for you and Hyrule Doesn't matter who's the boss Vaati Demise or Majora I'll fight for you 'til Ganon's Gone... If you fall like a statue like a Loftwing I'd catch you and we'd fly so high right through the sky if you tell me I'm way too far I'd Hookshot straight to your heart and hold you tight every night I won't ever be too late You'll never meet with A Cruel Fate And I would do it for you And Hyrule Baby, I'm not giving up I'll play you every single song for you and Hyrule Doesn't matter who's the boss Vaati Demise or Majora I'll fight for you 'til Ganon's Gone Your my Mask of Stone 'cause when we're alone I could swear no one else could find us Your my everyting and like a boomerang you let me go I'll find my way back to you So Play your harp, baby Don't stop strumming Play your harp, baby Don't stop strumming Play your harp, baby Don't stop strumming Play your harp, baby Don't stop strumming

And I'd do it for you And Hyrule Baby, I'm not giving up I'll play you every single song for you and Hyrule Doesn't matter who's the boss Vaati Demise or Majora for you and Hyrule Baby, I'm not giving up I'll play you every single song for you And Hyrule Doesn't matter who's the boss Vaati Demise or Majora I'll fight for you 'til Ganon's Gone... Ganon's Gone!

* * *

**Jrod96: well thats it for this one and here is a link you the video I had seen/heard it from... ****watch?v=EgHTE3hZupA so see you people next time.**


	2. Switchblade

**Jrod96: Well Welcome to another, not really a fanfic, but idc this is going to be a series of songs sung by the ****characters that they are about so lets get to it.**

* * *

**Switchblade performed by Lenz, is inserted on the English Beyblade: V-Force anime. **

The singer this time is: Kai!

Switchblade,  
Do what I got to,  
Evade, I'm coming right at you!  
Slow done before you take your last step!  
This is the test of bumps and brose that you know you get use to,  
I chose to run with my home crew.  
Lock down, it's gonna be a black out!  
Now it's your turn.  
Let me hear you shout, Yah, Yah!

I'm gonna teach ya, life's obsession.  
It's a long road with many slips and falls,  
Above ground to do the things you use to.  
Coz if ya can live like me... underground.  
Lonely sites and lonely sounds,  
Could you fight the darkness all around?  
No way up, and no ways down,  
For me this is the only game in town!

Action! Everything is set to, Explode! [1]  
But now we really go to reload,  
It's time to go solo.  
Get up! This place gonna blow!  
Shut down! Your covered in dirt now.  
Stay down! Troubles at your heart now.  
Your back! This is what it's all about.  
Now it's your turn, let me hear you shout,  
Yah! Yah!

I'm gonna teach ya, life's obsession.  
It's a long road with many slips and falls,  
Above ground to do the things you use to.  
Coz if ya can live like me... underground.  
Lonely sites and lonely sounds,  
Could you fight the darkness all around?  
No way up, and no ways down,  
For me this is the only game in town!

Do you want this?  
Bring it down now!  
Can you feel this?  
This is how we groove now.  
Can you live this?  
This is where we fly now.  
This is how we get it going!

Could you live like me? Underground.  
Lonely sites and lonely sounds,  
Could you fight the darkness all around?  
No way up, and no ways down,  
For me this is the only game in town!  
For me this is the only game in town!  
Coz if ya can live like me... underground.  
Lonely sites and lonely sounds,  
Could you fight the darkness all around?  
No way up, and no ways down,  
For me this is the only game in town!


	3. Log Horizon: Database

**Jrod96: YO WHATS POP'N I'm here again with another song but this time its the starting theme to Log Horizon i will try to fix the Japanese words to English after I find it... But for now just enjoy the song**

* * *

** Log Horizon:**

** Database!**

** _Counteraction rising Yeah we are ready for the punch line There's no use with all your gimmicks SO CHECK THIS OUT! Login you damned one's CRUSH the won't you compromise The noise comes we are ready to bow What about the antidote for the jammed and hypnotized Rend the lie that covers Who's the real sucker now Sakimidareta hana no you ni azayaka na itami daki tatazumu machi o nukete mayoi no seifu wa sute kaeranai koe yo hibike We say Wow Wow Wow Wow Database Database Just living in the Database Wow Wow The wall of pure fiction's cracking in my head And the addiction of my world still spreads In the Database Database I'm struggling in the Database Wow Wow It doesn't even matter if there is no hope As the madness of the system grows Database Database Just living in the Database... Database Database..._**

**_ Just say Wow Wow Wow Wow!_**


	4. Code Lyoko Theme

**Jrod96: YO WHATS POP'N I'm here again with another song. This time I want to see if you can guess it's called let me give you a hint its from Code Lyoko. So lets get to it.**

* * *

There is a world, That is virtual and different, It can be so cold, Make us stand up for what's right, Our hope through our life, If we reset it to the start.

**Here we are going far, To save all that we love, If we give all we've got, We will make it through, Here we are like a star, Shinning bright on your world, Today, Make evil go away, Code Lyoko well reset it all, Code Lyoko be there when you call, Code Lyoko we well stand real tall, Code Lyoko stronger after all!**

A world of machines, It can shadow human nature, And all that we need, Is the way to find the answer, And one thing is sure, You can count on us for good.

**Here we are going far, To save all that we love, If we give all we've got, We will make it through, Here we are like a star, Shinning bright on your world, Today, Make evil go away, Code Lyoko well reset it all, Code Lyoko be there when you call, Code Lyoko we well stand real tall, Code Lyoko stronger after all!**

We'll do our best, To never let you down, We're up to the test, To turn this world around.

**Here we are going far, To save all that we love, If we give all we've got, We will make it through, Here we are like a star, Shinning bright on your world, Today, Make evil go away, Here we are going far, To save all that we love, If we give all we've got, We will make it through **(evil go away)**, Here we are like a star, Shinning bright on your your world, Today, Make evil go away!**

* * *

**Jrod96: Well thats it try and guess what the name of the song is called if you know what it is called leave a comment and if you don't know what its called here is a URL ****watch?v=ligz7_ND6XI**


End file.
